ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Aganos
How Aganos joined the Tourney Animated by a group of powerful artisans for a purpose lost to time, this war golem, the last of its kind, has been a prized possession of warlords, power mongers, and kings, its violent history writ large across the battlefields of Europe and Middle-East. As the ages wore on and the battles continued, so was a toll taken on the golem’s body. Its creators long dead, it was impossible to replace its worn and broken components. Piece by piece, battle by battle, the golem lost its original identity, substituting rocks for metal, vines for bolts and ropes. The golem felt nothing, thought of nothing. It only obeyed commands... until one king gave it a most unusual order. Instead of ordering the construct to kill or destroy, this king commanded it to learn, to think. He named it Aganos, “a person of gentle disposition”, in the hopes that it would grow beyond its previous use and into something that could choose how to act. While that simple command allowed Aganos free will, he remained loyal to the king out of respect and as repayment for liberating him from strict obedience. Years later, that king learned that the traitorous Kan-Ra had survived the flesh-eating curse and was going deeper and deeper into research of the dark arts. The king asked Aganos to hunt down and destroy the evil sorcerer once and for all. Aganos accepted this task, and for centuries, he has hunted Kan-Ra across the globe, battling on numerous occasions around the world, yet neither has ever been able to destroy the other completely. Still with negative results on the whereabouts of Kan-Ra, Aganos decided to check Karakura. While befriending Kukaku Shiba, he learned of a wanted poster for the Shape Bandit. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Aganos holds his left hand on his right rock hand. After the announcer calls his name Aganos swings his rock hand and rolls to the camera then says "I must destroy the evil Kan-Ra used on Babylon." Special Moves Payload Assault (Neutral) Aganos launches a chunk of stone from inside his chest at the opponent. Ruin (Side) Aganos wheels back before delivering a hefty punch, sending the opponent flying backwards. Pulverize (Up) Aganos rotates his upper body like a helicopter, punching three times. In midair, Aganos goes upwards while spin punching. Natural Disaster (Down) Aganos tucks himself into a ball shape and rolls forwards. Holding up during the attack will make Aganos perform a short hop, which is perfect for cross-ups. On block Aganos bounces backwards and is easily punished. Destroy (Hyper Smash) Aganos picks up a large boulder, jumps into the air, breaks it into pieces and rains sharp rock pieces down on the opponent. Killer (Final Smash) Aganos tries to punch his opponent with his rock hand. If he hits, he follows by wildly punching the opponent twenty-eight times. After that, he finishes with a stronger Ruin, knocking his opponent flying backwards. After this, the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Victory Animations #Aganos buries the dead loser (2nd place in multiplayer) under rocks, then sets a flower on the grave and says "I'm sorry, I'll repay my debts later." #Aganos circles his rock hand, then slams it down and says "Don't get in my way." #Aganos drop kicks, then does an upeprcut with his rock hand, then closes his left hand saying "Until I find Kan-Ra, Babylon will not be at ease." On-Screen Appearance Aganos walks in, and slams his left hand with his rock hand saying "I will show no mercy if you think to hurt Babylon." Trivia *Aganos's rival is a criminal who has constantly stolen shapes, the Shape Bandit, while his second rival is the leader of the Shiba clan, and Kaien and Ganju's sister, Kukaku Shiba. *Aganos shares his English voice actor with General Scales. *Aganos shares his Japanese voice actor with Gnasty Gnorc, Don Genie, Col. John Frost, Vulture, Grumpy, Gecko Moria, Rockgut and Jinbe. *Aganos shares his French voice actor with Lord Crump (in Magnus Von Grapple, Skowl, Pyrrhon and Soren. *Aganos shares his Arabic voice actor with Dimitry "Dima" Maykov, Grim Zwei and Jackson "Jax" Briggs. *Aganos shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Joker and Beaker. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen